Brother in Arms
by xAgentsheepx
Summary: "Yes, I am the brother of Izuku Midoriya. Yes, I am Quirkless. No, I will not hook you up with my brother! Go ask him out yourself!" Tadeo spat. Basically a take on the life of Izuku's adopted brother who's promised to do everything in his power to make sure Izuku accomplishes his goal, with or without the world knowing what he can really do. It's just easier that way...
1. Chapter 1 (Tadeo)

**AN: Welcome to Brother in Arms, a fic that came to my mind while I was playing a rather unusual mobile game called Armory and Machine. It's a simple game that actually can get ridiculously addicting, but the concept was something I found to be almost perfect. Basically speaking, a part of this story will be based off of the concept of the game. First and foremost, there will be pairings between some of the more obvious couples and then some personal twist for one or two. This is a completely new idea on my part and I'm not exactly sure if my current plan will remain the way it is.**

 **This should feature a slightly less timid and shy Izuku as well as a new character added into the plot with his own issues and conflicts.**

 **This is the Prologue chapter but I will not mark it as just "Prologue". Every chapter will be named after a character with great importance to the section. I'm sure that I might run into some problems with this, but we will have to see. The next chapter will be named either All Might or Ochaco Uraraka**

 **While I have put Humor as the first tag, I would like to point out that this first chapter will not include very much humor in it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Tadeo)**

* * *

"Cold," the man in the brown leather trench coat muttered. The streets of New York were darkened by the grey storming winds and the rain that lashed against his fedora that shielded the top of his head. The man merely stood next to the light post as cars slowly drove by in fear of losing control in such heavy downfall. Not many people were out walking the streets at this time. Everyone was either indoors or would rather travel by car. It more so had to do with the weather then the time though. New York was a busy place, day or night.

The man watched the traffic struggle to move before him in patience. The green and red glow of the stoplights created a sort of ray in the heavy downpour. Slowly, he snaked his way through the mess of cars to the other side where he found a peculiar alleyway which he had caught his attention.

There was not much light here except for those from the car headlights and light posts that crept into the alleyway, but there was enough to clearly make out two lone figures struggling against each other.

"Let me go!" cried the young girl who had her hair bunched up in the man's fist. The man, a rather tall figure seemed like an everyday normal thug. He had a leather jacket wrapped around his torso and ripped jeans hanging loosely to his waists. The girl appeared to be a rather average victim to crime. She was a small girl, blonde hair and a short skirt. Why she was wearing that in the rain, the world could guess. The man shoved her against the wall and struck her in the stomach. Immediately, she gasped and doubled over onto the ground. The man in the trench coat watched bile spill out of her mouth into the wet concrete.

"Oi," he called to the thug. The man looked up from the girl he was attacking and to the man who had joined the fray. Getting a good look at his face in the light, he noticed the giant jagged scar down the side of the thug's face. "It's raining harder than it does up in Seattle. What are you two doing out at this time?"

"Tch, who the hell are you?" the man growled. His hand left the girl's head and slowly slid a small pebble out of his pocket which the interceptor eyed carefully. A grin cracked across his marred face, revealing yellow tinted teeth. "Oh, what does it matter? No witnesses."

In a split second, the pebble became a flash of light in the air and the man in the trench coat let out a soft gasp. A second later and he crumpled into the concrete. The twitching soon ended and he was still. The girl screamed but it was drowned out by the crack of thunder and roaring rain once more.

Quirks, the ultimate game changer in the world.

It all began in the town of Qing Qing China. One day, they announced the birth of a "Luminescent" baby. Then the paranormal was declared everywhere. Time passed… and they could not explain the cause of these phenomena. Very quickly, the paranormal became the normal.

… and dreams became reality.

Current society is composed of supermen, and about 80% of the world population has a unique physical constitutions. Disorder swirled around the world. It is under these circumstances that the profession that everyone has dreamed of came under the spotlight.

As the number of these "paranormal" phenomenons grows up, the number of crimes exploded like a wildfire. When governments were bound by hand and foot by laws that restricted radical revisions of any reaction, courageous people went into action. Very quickly, under the leadership of the public opinion, the Hero, after acquiring specific civil rights, saw their professional activities officially recognized.

The heroes rose to the spotlight, the villains rose as the enemy.

The man in the trench coat was no hero. As he slowly rose from the ground, he remembered quite simply what he was so tired of in life. The thug scowled and drew another pebble. The girl paled as she felt a wave of fear wash over her. Not for the man in the trench coat. The thug with the Quirk to fling small objects at high speed should've been smarter.

"To answer your question, good sir," the man muttered, while grabbing his fedora which lay on its side on the ground.. The thug flicked his wrist and the pebble rocketed into the man's forehead. He stumbled back, the fedora once again flying out of his hands. The man although did not fall. He slowly brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed the area where the projectile had impacted. There was no wound, no blood, not even a scratch. "I am dubbed Omega."

"Heh?!" the villain roared. He yanked a fist full of pebbles out of his pocket, many falling out between his crusty fingers and onto the ground in his carelessness. The girl pushed herself up against the wall, desperately trying to inch her way further from them both. Her fear was not without good reason.

"I am your ending." The girl screamed. A hundred pebbles exploded into the air like a bomb, and the man in the trench coat destroyed his enemy…

/-/

Izuku Midoriya was still young when he met a strange new friend. It had happened in one of the most unusual ways and he wouldn't fully comprehend how peculiar such a coincidence was until much later in his years.

Before getting into that, one most also understand Izuku himself. He was a rather small boy with, in a way, exotic green hair. Unlike many of the others in the world who all possessed a Quirk, Izuku stood out among the rest. He had no Quirk, no power, no right be what he so desired. He wanted to be a Hero. He yearned to help others and save lives. He thirsted for adventure and to defeat villains.

He was unfortunately confirmed to be a part of the increasingly rarer Quirkless population. He hated it so much. He hated it, yet he also still had hope that somehow in some miraculous way he would be able to become a Hero. The doctor told him he had no power. His mother cried and told him she was sorry over and over again. Katsuki Bakugou laughed to his face and struck him hard for it. Still he would never turn away from them. They could not change his mind.

His mother, Inko Midoriya, was a kind woman who also just so happened to be a fourth generation of the Quirk users that was able to attract small objects towards her. Not very powerful but still extraordinary and supernatural nonetheless. She felt her son's distress after learning he was Quirkless and decided that getting away from the city to visit an old family cabin would be a nice idea. She drove him down south when the weather began to act sporadically.

"We're almost at the cabin," she growled in frustration while the snow continued to layer the roads. She hoped to get to the cabin before the snowfall blocked off the roadway. Fortunately for her, she was already close by the time the snowing had started. Continuing through the forest, Izuku watched the trees silently from the backseat. His green hair was its usual curly feature. He had a heavy jacket over his body and plain jeans over his legs. His eyes were the same shade of green as his hairs and the freckles on his cheeks complimented his childishly large eyes.

His eye caught something and he frowned. He could've sworn there was a person there in the woods. Who would possibly be out here and during a snow storm no less? Young Izuku snorted to himself at the hypocrisy and returned his attention back to the front of the car. There was no way anyone would be out here.

A small log cabin came into view soon enough. The snow had already piled onto the roof to the point it was slowly spilling over the edges. There was a small overhang with just enough clear space for them to slowly pull up into. By the time the car had been shut off, the snow was already piling up against the car door.

"Hurry, Izuku!" his mother cried as they both stumbled around the corner of the cabin house to the front of the building where a door was waiting for them. They managed to heave the door open by the metal handle so they could quickly hide away inside. The door slid shut and they were finally safe away inside.

It was a rather quaint cabin. There were two bunk beds and even a small couch near the oak table that rested in the corner. An old TV with a pair of antennas protruding from the top lied on top of a small wooden cabinet. Izuku Midoriya shook the snow off his boots on the rug below his feat before pulling them off and resting them into a small corner. It was cold inside but much better than outside.

"Isn't it summer?" he heard his mother mumble to herself while flocking over to the kitchen. He watched her begin to rummage through a small drawer for some of the long term storage food she had stored there the last time she had visited. "Oh, darn!"

They'd left their luggage inside the car. Judging by the snow already piling halfway up the windows, they wouldn't be able to retrieve them anytime soon. Izuku wasn't in any rush though. He just felt like he needed some rest and sleep. What better place to do so then a small lodge out in the woods. There were no Villains or Heroes battling out here. There was no loud traffic or crazy explosion making boys out here to kick his ass. This indeed was a great place to relax for a bit, even if the snow storm outside was a bit worrying.

Not paying much other attention to his dear mother, he found himself on the mattress of the bottom bunk for the closest bunk bed. Finally finding that he was able to relax, Izuku closed his eyes and listened to the quiet environment compared to the city life.

 **Yet somewhere deeper in the forest** , a rather tall man in a pitch black trench coat stumbled with a loud gasp. He'd seen the car and bee lined away from it. His right hand at his bloodied side and a small grenade in his other, he limped through the already half a foot high snow layer. Red gore seeped through his hand that clutched his side. Every heart beat made a pulsating gush of blood spurt out. Already he was leaving a trail of red in his travel. His fedora was jagged and ripped, his trench coat riddled with tears and stains of blood from times of other conflicts. His hands were marred in scars and burn marks. Wrapped around his leg was another article of red blotched clothing which he had likely stolen to staunch a different wound. This man was a survivor if anything else.

Stumbling over the snow once more, he caught himself on a nearby tree and found himself doubled over and heaving for more oxygen. He had not slept in days. He had not eaten much except for a few plants he had snatched from the environment along his travels. Whether or not they were poisonous he did not care much for.

The car that had passed by was lucky to not have stopped for him. Likely they hadn't even noticed him in the first place. If they had, they would've died horribly. The man in the trench coat although would not be so lucky.

His sixth sense tugged at the back of his mind as it had for the past hour or so. He had chosen to suppress it for the time being as it just kept flaring in his mind. What he needed to do was stop the bleeding. Whether or not what he was about to do was smart, he wasn't sure. He hadn't exactly gone through Hero training or any military courses.

Still he grabbed a tight mound of snow into his hands and in a quick motion, shoveled it into the large gaping hole in his side. He let out a muffled cry at the icy cold being literally in contact with his body. The snow and dirt stuffed inside the wound was already soaking in his fluids but at least it wasn't spurting out. You could come back from an infection. You couldn't come back from death by shock.

Pushing himself off the tree, he doubled his speed to the best of his abilities.

"What?" he breathed when he saw the last thing he could've expected. He approached a small figure on the ground and found himself staring at a boy face down in the snow. His lower half was buried in the snow already but his head and torso still remained exposed. There was a large gash in the back of his head, like he'd been dropped onto his back and collided with a rock. There was a slight cave in which bubbled in blood near the bottom of his neck.

It wasn't the same child that he had seen in the car, thank god. He would've never forgiven himself if he and his mother were to fall victim to what he was going through. Had this boy been caught in the fray? Was this another bystander harmed in his secret conflict?

The kid had blood oozing out nearly as bad as the man himself did. The boy would die if he didn't receive medical attention.

Turning to what he knew was doom behind him and then to the boy below, the man contemplated his choices. He could help the boy, but it would cost him something very dear. It would be the only way though. If he chose not to, the boy would die but it may buy the man more time to stay alive. Hell, he might even survive.

Except that he couldn't. He wasn't a Hero, but he sure as hell would've loved to be. Fate just hadn't planned for him to be one. As a kid, like every other, he always admired the Heroes of society. What pubescent teenage boy wouldn't? It looked like an awesome job. It was admirable, honorable, courageous, and... good. You were the good guys as a Hero. As the man was now? He wasn't even sure anymore. What he was certain of although...

His ideals would not allow him to let this strange boy die.

Slowly, he dropped to his knees before the unconscious and bleeding out child. How he got there in the first place, he did not know and likely never would. He just knew what had to be done. Maybe it was a twist of fate or a divine power telling him he had one last use in his life of suffering. He would not let this child perish. He pulled his damaged fedora off to reveal his soft brown hair and aged features on the creases of his forehead while slowly sliding it under the child's arms.

"So long, ol' friend," he muttered to his hat fondly. He brushed his finger against the hat before bring both hands together and rubbing them for warmth. It was freezing and the ice in his wound was already melting away. Once he knew he was ready, he placed one hand on the child's back and another on head where the blood was leaking out. _"I charge thee with the responsibility of death and the responsibility of life."_

The wind seemed to pick up around them while the snowflakes swirled around them lightly.

" _I charge thou as my successor and hereby dub thee the next Delta,"_ he wheezed out. The man finished quickly then began to shovel snow over the boy's form in hopes of hiding him from his enemies. His hands ran over the snow mound to naturalize it just a bit more before getting up and running deeper into the forest, leaving the boy and his hat hidden underneath a pile of snow.

In his left hand still was the single grenade which he had held onto for the last day, never letting go. Blood had long since dried onto it and his fingers ached. He wasn't sure whether or not he could even let go of it anymore.

The wind died down soon after and the boy remained underneath the snow. There was at least an hour of peace and tranquility. A wild rabbit visited maybe but nothing else. It was around this time that a small explosion could be heard in the distance followed by the soft pops and screams.

 _Kathoom!_

 _"…_ _and with my dying breath, I pass on what I have to you."_

…

[Loading…]

[Delta Directives Downloaded]

[Assets Downloaded]

[Loading Statistics]

[Health… 147/500 (29.4%)]

[Shield… N/A]

[Combat: N/A]

[Soldier: N/A]

[Inventor: N/A]

[Hunter: N/A]

[Initiating Heat]

/-/

Izuku cracked an eye open at the sound of his mother calling him for dinner. Yearning for more sleep, he shut his eyes once more in hopes that maybe she would leave him to his peaceful slumber. He was of course wrong. His mother's voice broke into his dreams once more and he let out a soft groan. The small boy forced himself up from the small bunk and licked his dry lips. Examining the room, he rubbed the curst out from his eyelids and saw his mother had already set the table with a small meal ready for them. The only light illuminating the cabin came from the rays of soft white glow flowing from the windows.

Quickly, he pulled a chair out and joined his mother at the table. She smiled warmly to him as he began to eat silently.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in hopes to get him to open up.

"Fine."

"Izuku…"

"I'm fine… or I will be anyways," he replied once more. His mother sat silently, watching her son continue to torture himself before hearing a soft rustle. The sound of Inko Midoriya's spoon dropping onto her plate could be heard. Glancing up, they both looked around the house.

"Rat's must've taken shelter. Oh, what if they've gone for the food?!" his mother sighed before getting up to examine the pantry and cabinets. Izuku watched her disappear behind the small counter and listened to the rustling of cans and pots. "Izuku, please help your mother search the house for rats."

He smiled weakly and got up to help his beloved mother. Helping… like All Might helping civilians?

That was who he aspired to be just like, of course. He remembered seeing him make his first debut and then re-watching the clip over and over again as many times as he could. Out from the collapsing building, the tall and ridiculously muscular man with two spikes of hair extending up from behind his head trudged out over the bus with at least a dozen downed civilians on his back. All this while he laughed and smiled away. All Might soon became the Number 1 hero, a symbol of invincibility and the unstoppable power of the Heroes.

 _Thump!_

Izuku glanced at the door in surprise. Something rather large had knocked against the door, and it sounded like it wanted some shelter. Was it an animal? Could it be a bear that had smelt their food? So much for a peaceful get away from the city.

"Izuku stay there and do not move!" he heard his mother hissed, though he could see her trembling. He did not though. Disobeying his mother, he moved quickly to the window closest to the door and peered out to the front of the door despite the shakiness around his legs. "Izuku!"

At first glance, he could not make out anything next to the door. Nothing was there standing in front of the door. Izuku stood there for another dozen seconds longer before he saw something move just at the edge of his view from the window frame. Pressed up against the door frame, something fell back into the snow.

"Open the door!" he exclaimed loudly. His mother, not understanding why he would want to do such a thing even with snow still falling out there, called out his name once more. "There's a person out there!"

As he said this, his hand pulled the door open and the snow slightly spilled in. Ignoring the snow and the cold that instantly attacked him, Izuku forced his way outside to where the small figure, likely around his own height, lay still. His mother came out and gasped at the sight.

"W-why is someone l-" Izuku stuttered in shock when the realization of the situation hit him. How long had this person been outside in the freezing storm? Was he starving? Was he injured? Was he, god forbid, dead?

"Help me get the poor thing inside now!" Ms. Midoriya demanded, shaking him out of his stupor. Stepping out into the cold, they both grabbed the figure and dragged him into the cabin where they then struggled to close the door shut. They had to shovel the snow that continued to slowly spill in to get the door finally shut, but even then the room was not chilly and there was a lot of snow melting on the wooden floor.

As for the figure, they could now clearly make out his features. He was a boy, just like Midoriya. He had light brown hair, smooth skin, and slim face. He didn't look starved or anything of the sorts, but he did appear worn down. He must've been wandering the storm for hours. Tightly gripped in his right hand was an obviously battered light brown fedora. The kid didn't look like he'd treated his hat very well with all the cuts and smudges on it.

"Izuku, get the first aid! In the second cabinet!" his mother cried frantically. Izuku finally noticed the red mess at the back of his head mixed in with red tinted black dirt and snow that matted every part of his body.

Nearly tripping over the boys legs whose head was now resting in his mother's lap while she examined the wound, he rushed into the small kitchen where he began to fumble through the cabinet for the white box with a red ex marked on its front.

"I got it!" Izuku called before stumbling back over to his mother and the strange boy. His mother although did not grab the first aid. Instead, she ran her finger across the gross black and red mush that covered the back of his neck. Slowly, she rubbed the dirt off and uncovered his skin.

There was no wound… or at least none that they could see. Looking at the fedora hat, Izuku finally noticed the dried stains of blood that rimmed the small headwear. Instantly, he began to wonder what this could mean. Was this boy running from a villain? Had he been caught in a Hero-Villain fight...? Was he a villain?

He shook his head to banish the thought. The boy was obviously hurt. Maybe not from a wound but maybe he had gotten hypothermia or frostbite from the cold. Whatever it was, he and his mother were not cut out to administer proper medical attention if it was required. They needed to get him to a proper medical facility.

"Mom, his fingers!" Izuku gawked at the discoloration. Frostbite, it had to be. He needed help and he needed it now before her lost his digits. "Can you drive him to a hospital?"

"The car will never make it through the snow. Give me your phone Izuku!" A moment later, his phone was in his mother's hands as she dialed the Hero Hotline. A car could never make it through the snow, but a Hero could fly right through it or teleport right in.

 _"_ _Hero Hotline, what's your emergency?"_ a female operator said cheerfully on the other end.

"Hello?! I've got I think around an eight to ten year old boy who I think has been wandering around a snow storm for a while. He looks like he has frostbite beginning to form on his fingers and he's not conscious!"

 _"_ _We're locating your phone call right now. Please stand by while we have a Hero drop by!"_

"Thank you," Ms. Midoriya said softly before putting the phone back on the ground. Slowly, she began to stroke the hair on the still form of the boy in her lap much like Izuku remembered her doing to himself when he was unnerved or upset. "Poor thing… you're going to be all right, you hear?"

The shivering body didn't respond to her peaceful comforting, even as a Hero arrived.

/-/

[Request Update]

[Loading Statistics]

[Health… 500/500 (100%)]

[Shield… N/A]

[Combat: N/A]

[Soldier: N/A]

[Inventor: N/A]

[Hunter: N/A]

[Heat in Progress]

"What's your name, lad?" Officer Eito asked the still bed-ridden boy. They had chosen to call him Delta until they could figure out his name. The main reason why mostly had to do with the fedora he refused to part with. Etched on the bag with black pen was the clear word "Delta". A search of any organizations that may have any connection to the term Delta or maybe even a Hero/Villain with that name brought up nothing but an old American company called Delta Airlines.

No one had reported that their child was missing yet, but they didn't expect anyone so early to. They'd found him so deep into the woods that no one should even be living out there. If his parents even wanted him, they would come reporting him sooner or later after finally getting out of the woodlands. Many of those who worked with the child had doubts they would though. His frostbite had been dealt with fast enough with the help of a few medical Quirk users. Ms. Midoriya had even pointed out that he had considerable amount of blood and dirt around the back of his head near neck.

There was no wound, which at first led to the medical examiners believing he had a Quirk with regeneration related abilities. A quick look at his foot proved otherwise. Apparently, the bones in your foot could show whether or not you would manifest a Quirk. Like Izuku Midoriya, he had two joints in his small toe.

 _He was Quirkless_ …

The boy did not like to talk, but it mostly wasn't that he refused to cooperate. It was more that he just seemed so lost. They had several people try to explain the situation to him already. He never grew angry, violent, or scared. He was just… lost in his own thought. They would not let Izuku or his mother visit him for a while, but they did inform him that they did get him to say something. That much was progress at least.

One of the nurses had asked him for his name which he had promptly replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Do I have one?"

The boy, to Izuku's horror, had lost his memory to the point he could no recollect anything of his life. He knew basic facts of how the world worked in a way, but nothing too advanced or personal. Would he regain his memories at some point? Would he ever be the same? No one could be sure. Not even those with Quirks that specialized in the brain had anything useful enough to fix it. The brain truly was a complicated and unmapped territory.

It was then at this point that they allowed Izuku and Ms. Midoriya to visit him.

The boy looked at them curiously, like a deer might to a nearby pedestrian. Ms. Midoriya stood by his side with a bright smile on her face while Izuku Midoriya waited by the doorway awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to an amnesiac. Ms. Midoriya, already experienced in being a mother, flawlessly got along with the boy. The room had snow white walls, almost mocking all of them about the cold the boy had emerged from in the first place. The floor was the average tile floor you would expect in such high quality medical facility. His bed wasn't the usual bed of course. It had numerous buttons and mechanisms which were meant to optimize the comfort of the patient with ease should they so require it.

The nurse had made sure to warn them that he had not said anything since stated he was unable to recognize he possessed a name. Quite ironically "Delta", as we were told they called him, did speak. He didn't sing like a bird, but just made an off comment here and there with an occasional question. Izuku still didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

"How long have I been in this hospital?" he then asked after slowly catching up on how Inko and Izuku had been. Izuku's mother cringed a looked away.

"At least four days now," she replied softly. No one had reported a missing persons report yet. Most of the staff knew by now that no one would. A lot of parents these days abandoned their children when they didn't want them. With Delta being Quirkless, it wasn't that much of a surprise either. "How are you feeling?"

Delta looked up at her for a moment before retuning his gaze to his hands clasped together in his lap atop the hospital blanket.

"I am… confused," he mumbled. "Do you suppose they will keep me here much longer?"

Everyone could tell the real meaning behind the message. What happened to him after they released him from the hospital? He had nowhere to go, no family that had claimed him and likely no other family that would take him in just because he was Quirkless. They were more likely to take in the numerous other orphans up for adoption with a nice little Quirk. His mother scowled and she thought to herself before suddenly getting up with determination and force behind her expression.

"I'll be right back," she told Izuku and Delta as she marched out of the hospital room. They both listened quietly until they heard her and one of the Officers put in charge of Delta begin to converse.

"Do you… really not remember anything? Nothing at all?" Izuku breathed. The boy gave a weary expression before shaking his head. Bringing one of his hands to the back of his head, he began to narrow his eyes, like he was trying to force the memories back.

"Fuzzy… it's all just there but I can't get to it," he finally said without much care. Izuku bit his lower lip and imagined himself forgetting his mother. He imaged what life would be like if everything he loved was dashed away so quickly and he was reduced to someone who, because they had no recollection, didn't really seem to care much for his memories. Delta saw Izuku's dark expression and asked "Are you okay?"

Was he okay?

Was _he_ okay?

"You've lost your memories! How can you say that! I'm fine, but you're not! Maybe if we'd just taken another road to the cabin or opened the door sooner, you'd still be able to remember!" Izuku cried. Delta tilted his head to the side in what appeared to be silent amusement. Izuku, for the life of him, still could not understand.

"I don't know why, but a part of me thinks that I don't want to remember…"

Izuku choked when he saw his right hand once more when it came into the light of the nearby lamp. It looked like he'd shoved his hand in a furnace. The burn scars were horrible and hard to look at. Such a gruesome sight on a young body. Had… his parents done that? Had he been abused? If they'd just left him out there to die like that, maybe they really had burnt his hand. Maybe it was better that he didn't remember.

Ms. Midoriya came in once more with a new man in a grey suit and red tie attached to his neck. The man had a slim and smooth face with a jagged nose. His hair was slicked back with gel and his dress shoes clacked on the hard ground as he followed in after the smaller woman. He smiled brightly to Delta as he plopped down on a nearby chair and leaned forwards closer to him.

"My name is Mr. McCoy. I was called here personally by Ms. Midoriya on a personal favor a few hours ago. I hear you are currently in need of a place to stay?" he asked. Delta thought through the statement slowly before nodding. Mr. McCoy gave one last glance at Izuku's mother before going into detail on why he was there. "Ms. Midoriya has offered to in a way… to adopt you for an indefinite amount of time until your legal guardians can be located. My current position in the court system gives me rights to affirm this and give her the rights to house you as one of her own children."

Izuku could not believe it. Ms. Midoriya was practically ready to explode in excitement. Delta was blank faced and silent in the face of the offer he had received.

"What about my…" Delta stopped and frowned as if forgetting instantly what he was saying. Mr. McCoy opened his mouth to say something but halted himself when he remembered Delta's current condition. "That… would be nice. Yes, I would like to live with Ms. Midoriya and her son.

"If there are any questions you want to ask, please do so now. If you have one at a later date, just give me a call," Mr. McCoy stated before turning to Izuku's mother who was smiling brightly and Izuku who was still gawking in shock. "Ms. Midoriya, I understand your husband has not been seen in a while, and therefore marks you as a single parent? While we may be friends, I am bound by law to make sure that you can provide a livable environment for him. There will be an agent of mine who will stop by for the next few months to check up on you at the end of the second week. Am I understood?"

"Yes! Thank you Mr. McCoy," she exclaimed. The lawyer nodded his head and made his way out into the hall.

"I will begin preparing the paperwork. Please stop by my office tonight so we can divulge the more complex matters."

Izuku turned his head back to the main subject of the matter who now had his head leaned back against the headrest of the bed.

"Family…" Delta said before slowly cracking a goofy grin. "Is my name Delta?"

"I don't think so. Are you fine with it?"

"Delta is just a word they do found on my hat…" Izuku glanced over and found the fedora was no longer being grasped tightly in his hands like a child would strangle their blanket but was not resting on a small table next to a nice vase of flowers. The flowers had been dropped off by the hero who had flown all three of them to the hospital.

"Do you have a name in mind?"

"No… not really," he mumbled back. Ms. Midoriya hummed to herself in thought before looking over to her son. He momentarily felt a tinge of panic when her eyes had a scary glint.

"Izuku! How about you come up with a name?" Izuku heard his mom cheerfully call over to him. He of course, unprepared for being put into the spotlight, stuttered over his words as he tried to make out a sentence. "You're always imagining names for new Heroes, this shouldn't be too hard."

Izuku nodded furiously with an embarrassed blush, but made himself look more like a bobble head. He thought long and hard to himself while Delta and Ms. Midoriya waited patiently. Finally, scrolling through the long list of names in his internal memory, he found one.

"Tadeo!" Izuku spurted out the moment the word came to mind. "Tadeo… gift from god."

"Tadeo… Tadeo sounds nice," his mom mused. Delta stared off in thought before coming to a simple conclusion. Looking up, he glanced at Izuku and nodded.

"Tadeo Midoriya sounds nice."

Oh yeah that's right. This was how Izuku met his new brother.

/-/

"Officer Akio!" Officer Eito called to the man as they stumbled through the snow layered woods. Eito frowned as he remembered that these woods never got snowfall. It must've been one hell of a rare weather pattern to get some during the summer no less. Maybe it was a possible Quirk that caused the change in the weather?

"Yo," Officer Akio said, a puff of what flying from his mouth as he exhaled. They both had heavy grey jackets over their usual uniform and they each carried a large flashlight in their hands as they scoured the forest at the dead of night. Off in the distance, the beams of light coming from the other search parties could be seen. "Pretty sure I saw some footprints further north. Call it in?"

"Yeah sure," Eito said while rubbing his hands together to generate warmth. He grabbed the small device latched to his shoulder and pressed the top button. "Eito and Akio here. We're going to stray a bit North to track some recent prints. Someone want to tighten their search closer to us?"

The device beeped once he released the switch and they waited for a reply.

 _"_ _Officer Fumihiro. We'll cover your area. Go right ahead,"_ they heard their fellow officer reply. Eito nodded to his partner and they made their way down a sloped drop of snow. The prints were likely at least a day old. Someone was still out here and moving around. Was it possible that they were tracking Tadeo's parents? they followed the tracks near the center region of the forest before they came across and unusual area.

They'd been searching the area for the past hour in hopes that they could come across a possible lead on Tadeo's origins. Most of the search party had guessed that they might find a slave ring. It was uncommon and sickening but not unheard of. If that were the case, they'd likely find a secret facility of sorts that would be housing for kidnapped individuals.

If it wasn't a slave ring, then it was possible that his parents lived out here and he had lost his memory out here during an incident. It was also likely they lived in the city and decided to throw him out into the forest and drive back. Eito had heard of parents doing that to their Quirkless children.

They both hopped over a fallen tree and into a small clearing where there was a large disturbance of the land, like the dirt had been ripped up slightly.

"Agh! That smell!" Akio hissed while brining his collar up to his nose. Eito gagged and turned around to the source of the smell. He nearly dropped his light when he saw what reeked so horribly. Akio followed his gaze and brought his light over the subject of their gaze."Oh…"

"Shit… that's crazy," Eito breathed before turning away from the scene to call it in. "Eito here, we've got something. We're going to need to call in a body. Possibly killed by an animal but…"

 _"_ _Officer Eito? Come again?"_

"You'll have to see it for yourself to understand," the man grunted before turning back to the corpse… or the lower half that was left. "and get a Pro-hero on the team while your at it."

* * *

 **AN: The goal was to leave questions unanswered of course. At some point, or at least they're supposed to be, the unknown should start filling in. See you guys later in the next chapter which will introduce All Might and possibly Ochaco Uraraka.**


	2. Chapter 2 (All Might)

**AN: After giving it some thought, I have decided that I will remove the humor tag and replace it with something else later on. That does not mean that there will not be any humor throughout the story. I feel that humor is not a big enough part of the story to really mark it as one of it's tags. Therefore, it shall disappear. Also, due to school related things, please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Sadly, I could not fit everyone's favorite gravity girl in so she shall have to star in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (All Might)**

* * *

 **[Request Update]**

 **[Loading Statistics]**

 **[Health… 500/500 (100%)]**

 **[Shield… N/A]**

 **[Combat: N/A]**

 **[Soldier: N/A]**

 **[Inventor: N/A]**

 **[Hunter: N/A]**

 **[Heat in Progress]**

 **[The machine can do many things…]**

Tadeo woke up with a slight startle, shooting up from the small bed in the corner of the room. It wasn't that he was frightened, but more it just came off as a shock to wake up so suddenly.

The room was a modestly sized bedroom with two beds separated by a small rug in the center. All along the walls were posters of the more famous Heroes which Tadeo had long since memorized due to Izuku's constant mumbling whenever he obsessively logged notes and statistics in his journal. There was a small fan that twirled above the center of the room, two shelves containing a number of books and other materials. Then in the corner was a small desk with a mixture of empty plastic food wrappers and a few Hero toy models.

Tadeo couldn't help but grin at the sight of Izuku's childishness plastered so proudly all over the walls and nearby wooden stands.

Said boy was still peacefully slumbering under a pile of blankets and pillows in his own bed. His messy dark green hair was pressed softly against a soft white pillow and a thin blue blanket wrapped around his body like a cocoon. Tadeo could even hear a soft snore from the sleeping form. While the same age (or at least what they could guess), Tadeo had grown much taller than Izuku in the years that had passed. Four year… it seemed like it was so much less.

Tadeo never heard from his parents. He guessed that it was alright. He had a sneaking suspicion that he never wanted to see them anyways. His memories also never returned, which was unsettling to Tadeo. To be missing such a large portion of your life was like you were a mechanism running with missing parts. He felt like he was missing something important, like there was something he needed to do.

 **[The machine can do many things…]**

Tadeo pushed himself out from under the covers of his small bed and stumbled over towards the bathroom. He grimaced once more when a headache barraged his mental defenses.

He'd seen the same words every night before he woke up. Every once in a while in class, he could hear it reverberate through his head and he would no longer be able to focus on the lesson. More than once, he would have to play it off as a constant symptom of his memory loss. Who knew, maybe it was. He never told anyone what he was really experiencing. Heat in progress… Request update… it was like he were looking at the dialogue of a machine, yet it made no sense. He could barely remember any other words that would flash across his dreams. All he knew was that it was different this time.

"The machine can do many things…" Tadeo muttered once he pushed through the door and propped himself up against the sink with both his hands. He brushed a hand across the bags underneath his eyes and winced. He was sure he was getting at least eight hours of sleep. Why was it that he felt so exhausted despite that?

Tadeo grabbed the faucet handle and twisted it forwards for the water. His hands quickly held a small pool which he drowned his face momentarily inside. Washing his face down, he quickly brushed out his hair and then proceeded to clean his teeth. By the time he had finished, Izuku was still slumbering quietly in bed. It was still too early for anyone to really normally wake up, so Tadeo left him alone. Instead, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain grey T-shirt and stumbled out the bedroom door while trying to change his attire. He quite simply ended up hopping on one foot halfway through the hall as he pushed his legs into the blue jeans. He just barely got his shirt on before he entered the living room where a small desktop rested nearby a shelf of books on one end. Quickly, he hopped into the swivel chair.

Popping his knuckles quickly, he opened up a search engine and typed out a quick phrase: **The machine can do many things**. When nothing came up, he then altered his search to just the first two words. Numerous inventions and even a few books that were titled "The Machine" appeared, but none that even related to Tadeo's phenomenon. He was sure something was wrong, but he didn't know how to figure out what was going on. He never told Izuku or his step-mother because what could they do? No, he would rather not have them worry over him.

When Izuku had first introduced Tadeo to the computer, he had been quick to begin searching up the other words that he could recall appearing in his mind. Delta just came up with an airlines service from America, and the rest revealed absolutely nothing.

Speaking of Delta, Tadeo glanced over to the fedora which rested on a small hook near the door. He'd never gotten rid of the headwear ever since. Izuku had told him he had been holding it when they'd first found him. It must've had some sort of importance to Tadeo's past life. He wasn't sure whether he should view the hat as a reminder of a possible abusive past or a link to who he was. As of now, he saw it as a sort of a personal touch to his person. Tadeo considered it a part of his personality to walk around with his trusty Fedora on. It had long since been repaired and cleaned of any stains and rips that had been found in the hat originally, thanks to his stepmother.

Tadeo continued skimming through the links his search brought up for the next half hour, nearly obsessively trying to find a glimpse of what might be going on. Was there something wrong with his mind? Was it possible that he might have a… Quirk? The test which proved Tadeo was Quirkless was an unusual one. How does the number of bones in your little toe prove anything? It was possible that it was faulty.

At some point, Inko Midoriya came out of her room to make breakfast for her two sons. She had gained a considerable amount of weight compared to her slim figure she used to be when Tadeo had first met her in the hospital. That didn't mean she was any less of the kind woman she was.

"Good morning!" Tadeo called to her from the desk. His mother stopped in her tracks in surprise, not noticing her adopted son. When she caught sight of him, she smiled brightly. Quickly, she walked over to him and rested both hands on his shoulders while glancing at the screen. Giving an instinctive slight massage, she read his search and frowned.

"Tadeo, you know how I feel about you searching through this…" she sighed, shaking her head. Inko Midoriya had long since come to the conclusion that Tadeo had been born from two domestically abusive parents who had abandoned Tadeo after injuring him and brutally burning his right hand.

"I know… just felt like I had to try again is all," Tadeo replied, scratching his head nervously. His mother smiled as she leaned forwards and planted a kiss on the back of his head.

"Help me set up breakfast. Is Izuku still asleep?" she asked, turning away from me and making her way back towards the kitchen.

"He stayed up late last night writing in his journal," he replied. Reaching over, Tadeo clicked the computer monitor off. The screen flickered off and he watched the information disappear before my eyes silently. The boy could always try again later. "I also promised him I would help him… sight see."

"Of course… _sight seeing,"_ Inko Midoriya said while pulling several plates out from a cabinet. "What heroes' schedule did he get a hold of this time?"

"Apparently, no one this time. He just wants to see if he can wander around long enough to find something interesting enough to actually record," Tadeo replied quickly. His hands ran over a stack of disposable placemats which he quickly removed three from. Hanging by the tips, Tadeo brought them over to the table where he set them down neatly before three of the chairs. There was a fourth chair but… the original occupant hadn't been here for a while.

"You know why he's so eager to get out there, Tadeo."

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm helping him out," he replied while stepping aside for Inko to bring over two bowls of ramen. Steam drifted into the air around the pair of chopsticks leaned against the rim inside each bowl as she set them down on a placemat. She did not reply to his comment as she went back to get her own bowl.

When she did, she set hers down on the last empty placemat before calling out loudly "Izuku!"

There was a loud thump, and Tadeo couldn't help himself from snickering as he imagined the small green haired boy rolling right off the edge of his bed. It took several more seconds before Izuku Midoriya came around the edge of the corner, his hair a mess and pajamas obliterated in messy wrinkled. He was still half asleep by the time he took a seat next to me. He didn't even start eating, but instead slowly nodded off as his eyes flickered. I turned back to my own bowl and sighed.

"Better finish up fast," Tadeo said without twisting my head back to him.

"Hmm…"

"You want to sleep in for a few more hours, huh?"

"Hmm…"

"You can go back to bed once you finish. You know there's no school today."

"Hmm…"

"I guess we can skip out on that research you wanted to do today," Tadeo said nonchalantly. He grabbed the chopsticks, picked up a group of noodles, and took one bite. When he swallowed after a few chews, Tadeo turned to my right and frowned. "Erm…"

"So when are we heading out?" Izuku said. His bowl was now empty and he was walking out of the bedroom once more as he threw a fresh T-shirt over his head to replace his pajamas. No longer were his eyes half closed, but the regular giant saucers Tadeo was used to. Izuku grabbed his bowl as he walked by and quickly headed into the kitchen to place it in the sink.

"I feel an impending sense of doom," Tadeo declared confidently.

"Make sure to be back by dinner," his mother mused.

/-/

"He's so big!" Izuku gawked in awe. Tadeo felt more concern for both their safety rather than a physical examination of a villain. The giant man with a rather large nose that stuck straight up into the air apparently had a quirk to turn himself into a huge giant at will. For some reason, he had decided that he'd best spend his time stealing handbags… and promptly was intercepted by a Hero.

Tadeo wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a soft T-shirt with the stylish shield designed on the front. In contrast to his attire, he had a familiar brown fedora over his head as usual and a grey glove over his right hand which hid the nasty scarring which he could no longer remember where he had gotten said injuries from.

Izuku on the other hand was wearing one of his three school uniforms, as he didn't have much else to go out in. That was, unless he was fine strolling the streets in pajamas. Tadeo personally thought it was too hot to wear his uniform for a regular outing.

The crowds that once walked all stopped as the giant and a smaller individual slung around him with such speed and grace that Tadeo marveled at the idea of how much training and practice it must've taken. Izuku of course already knew much of the Hero.

"That's the Kamu Wood!" he shouted over the cheering of the bystanders. Tadeo watched the wooden man flip over a swinging arm and land atop of overpass where he began to condemn the villain for his actions. The crowd heard it, and they loved it. "He's a young talent who's recently experienced a surge of popularity…"

Tadeo listened to his brother explain before nodding. They watched Kamu fling elongated branches originated from his arms with massive crushing force behind the attack. The giant brought his arms in front of him, already becoming desperate as other Pro-Heroes began to take notice of the commotion.

"Show us some big moves, woodman!" roared a jolly middle aged man to our right. Izuku's eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar move… familiar to him at least.

"Ah! Here it is, the famous move: Absolute Confinement," he breathed excitedly. Tadeo watched him continue to mark his journal full of notes before grinning at how much of a nerd he was.

" **CANNON CANYON!"** everyone heard before a giant leg slammed into the thief's face. Bluish Purple skintight suit with orange highlight with _skin colored regions around her lower torso._

"No," Tadeo grunted, putting his hands over Izuku's eyes.

"Oh come on! It's a new hero!" Izuku said, brushing my hands off. Tadeo shrugged and returned my attention to the giant woman who was bent over with a hand on the currently unconscious villain's sleeve. Her posterior was aimed conveniently towards the crowds.

"Yeah, they ought to dub her Mountain Ass," Tadeo mumbled while the giant lady turned towards the spectators. She had long blonde hair running over her shoulders and a rather… pretty face to say the least. There was a small mask that covered the eye area that also had small purple horns attached that ran through the sides of her hair.

"I am called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your _ass-_ quaintance! I just started today!" she called cheerfully to the crowds. Ah, so this was her trying to create an impressive debut with the civilian populace. Tadeo guessed it made sense that Heroes would like to be viewed in better light. For Mt. Lady though… he supposed her strategy was a bit more radical than others. He cringed slightly at the sight of a huge crowd of photographers snapping images of her currently emphasized regions.

All this happened while Izuku went into overdrive, trying to fill in an addition page for the new Hero.

"Titans transformation, huh…?" Tadeo heard Izuku mutter obsessively to himself. Already, he had filled half a page of pure detail on the new Hero. The crowd already began to disperse once the roads were clear again for people to travel. A police force had already arrived and begun to chain the giant thief in large steel chains and a mouth guard similar to what they used to cap a dog's. It didn't look comfortable, but the wearer was too busy being unconscious to really care.

"We ready to move on?" Tadeo asked Izuku once he snapped his journal shut over his pen, quickly pulling a small thread through the page to save his place. "All those reporters are swarming Mount Lady and Kamu. I don't think you're going to squeeze them for anything with so many already in line."

"Yeah…" Izuku said with a shy grin. An older middle aged man caught notice of Izuku and his journal. He was rather plump with three spiked stars protruding from his head. He grinned in amusement at Izuku's antics and could easily guess what the notes were for.

"You're thinking of becoming a hero, No?! That's good! Give it everything you got! Haha!" he told Izuku while strolling past us.

"Yes! I will do my best!" Tadeo's brother said cheerfully. The man let out a roar of laughter at Izuku's enthusiasm before he disappeared into the crowd. What a nice man. Izuku repeated his words in his mind and couldn't help but tremble in excitement.

"Tadeo, should I apply at U.A?" Izuku asked his stepbrother. Tadeo wasn't caught off guard by the question. In fact, he would've been surprised if the topic never came up in the first place. It seemed the older man's words of encouragement had sparked something in Izuku.

The man likely had no idea that both of them were Quirkless. If he did, his demeanor and words might have been a tad bit different. Tadeo had heard that Quirkless people could apply, but they generally didn't make it. They had no real power that made them fit for a job as a Hero. Did that mean Izuku had no chance? More than likely, he didn't. Tadeo was expecting him to be failed on the entrance exam which would come up in about less than a year. That didn't mean he wouldn't support him.

He'd drag him all the way to the place of the exam and then he'd still be there whether he failed or not.

"Whatever you want to do," Tadeo replied while he adjusted his fedora over his head slightly with his gloved hand.

"W-well, do you think I have a chance?" Izuku pressed further. It had been like this for a while. Tadeo wasn't sure how this happened, despite the both of them being the same age on paper. Somehow Tadeo had in a way become an older brother to Izuku. "I mean, I'm not like most of the other's applying. I don't have a Quirk…"

"You'll find a way," Tadeo responded slowly. "You always do…"

"I think you're overestimating me…"

"If it helps, I'll apply with you if the time ever comes," Tadeo shot off as more an afterthought. Izuku sputtered in surprise.

"W-what? What about your own high school you want to attend? Don't you have somewhere else you want to go?"

"Izuku look at me," he sighed, taking off his fedora and revealing his soft brown hair. "I don't really have a high school I want to go. I don't have a goal in life, no plan for my future, or really an idea of what will happen to me if I don't make one. If it helps, I'll be right there with you at the entrance exam because I've not really got anywhere else I'd rather be."

…

"T-thanks, Tadeo. It means a lot to me," Izuku finally said, feeling slightly guilty he had caused Tadeo to refer to his lack of memories as if it were his own fault. Tadeo had a sneaking suspicion that Izuku blamed himself that he could not recall his past. Tadeo hid the top of his head away under his fedora once more and glanced at the watch on his hand. It was already 2:00 PM. They'd been out all day and they'd only come across two Pro-Heroes. It was a kind of let down, but it was better than nothing.

 **[D#$n%o*d ng *ata…]**

 **[Waypoint Set]**

"H-huh?" Tadeo said, though his words came out more as a whisper. The street in front of him blurred and the lights all around him began to grow brighter. Slowly, he glanced down at his gloved palm and watched blue shapes appear and disappear in a two dimensional plane plastered all over everything he saw. "Oh… m-my god."

"Tadeo?" Izuku called, noticing the confusion on his face. Tadeo's eyes were shifting in different directions almost sporadically. His breathes were quick and heavy, almost a gasp and struggle for air. The boy did well hiding how distraught he really was. Izuku only thought he was just experiencing some minor disorientation. The green haired boy would likely brush it off as another period of migraines caused by his amnesia. That didn't mean he still wouldn't worry. Tadeo put one of his hands on his brother's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze.

"Izuku… I think I remember s-something," Tadeo lied. Izuku ate it right up, and Tadeo felt disgusted with himself. "I remember a place, do you think you could keep this away from mom for while…? She doesn't like me exploring m-my… past."

"W-what do you mean exploring?" Tadeo's grip on Izuku's shoulders tightened reassuringly. At least, Tadeo hoped it felt reassuring.

"Izuku, t-this is something I need to find out myself. D-do you think you c-can wait for me by the old bookstore?" Tadeo pleaded his slight shivering creating a stutter in his speech. He was shivering despite it already being summer. _Please say yes_ , he thought to himself. He didn't want to get Izuku involved, because what Tadeo was seeing, he could not believe. "For me…"

"Are you… sure you are okay?" Izuku said, placing a hand around his brother's. Tadeo nodded, despite not really being sure. "Okay… I trust you Tadeo, but if you're not at the bookstore at five then I'm going straight to mother. Either that or text where you are. You know how fast she goes to dial for the Hero Hotline."

"I know," Tadeo let out a weak grin to hide signs of the pulsating pain through the back of his mind. He took his hands from Izuku's shoulders and picked the fedora off of his own head. Quickly, he planted it on Izuku's who nearly squawked in surprise. "That's how you know I'll be back soon. I never leave behind my hat for long."

Izuku didn't say anything else before Tadeo turned around and pushed his way through the crowd. He looked tired, he looked scared, and he more than likely was. Izuku knew this. Yet he did not stop him or follow his brother. Izuku would later realize that maybe things could've been different, had he followed him. Instead Izuku kept his word, being the honest person he was. The green hair boy brushed his fingers across the fedora on his head like it would fall apart any moment before going down the opposite direction.

Tadeo continued to follow the bright blue trail that had so suddenly and painfully appeared in his vision. He knew the general direction he was going. Up in the sky, a giant beam of light that only he could see, one of almost ethereal feature and that he was terrified of yet enamored by, marked his destination.

 **[Waypoint Received]**

/-/

Tadeo pressed his hands up against the cold steel doors of the abandoned warehouse. The metal was rusted beyond recognition, and there were pieces of disgusting smudges and smears that marred the metal. The warehouse was located somewhere in the downtown area. He wasn't sure how long he had been walking and following the luminescent trail. He had, more than once, accidently stumbled into an intersection and nearly caused a few cars to collide.

The warehouse was surrounded by numerous crates and cranes. There were stockpiles of steel beams and old abandoned tools strewn about. It was an old construction yard. Tadeo was sure that the place had to over a few years old. The place reeked of rusting metal and the rat pellets pointed out a few varmints had taken up residents recently. The blue line he had followed led through the door, but he could not see where it went further beyond at the moment.

His feet crunched against the thick gravel ground as he pushed his hands against the steel door. With a heavy push, the entire door broke off of its hinges and topped inside. Tadeo nearly fell face first into the downed door that threw up dust into the air. Stumbling inside, Tadeo got a good look as the trail updated and connected to the center of the room.

The inside of the warehouse was unusually empty. There was a large intersection of catwalks above that hung suspended over him by steel cables. In more than a few places, these steel cables had rusted so much overtime that they had snapped and the catwalk had collapsed. There were windows in the region that connected the point where the roof began and the steel walls. Most of them were either cracked or out outright shattered, but they brought in the light that formed rays of light upon the center of the room. Dust particles became visible in the beaming sun rays.

Tadeo, his eyes straining to keep focused, traced the blue trail to a large object in the center of the room covered in a massive tarp. It must've been at least a whole twelve feet tall. When his eyes lay upon it, the blue light trail simply vanished from view. Even the massive beam of light which shot out from atop the covered structure flickered out. There were a great number of piles of dirt and collected gravel pushed into collections around the object.

 **[Waypoint Reached]**

Tadeo grimaced and felt a twinge of annoyance. His annoyance turned to irritation and then one of fury. He'd been seeing this for years, every night he woke up in a cold seat seeing something similar to this. No one else could see it, only he could. No one could explain it, and not even he could. Slowly with tightened fists, he approached the structure and grabbed the bottom of the tarp. With a loud grunt and with what strength he had, he yanked at the tarp.

It came off with more ease than he expected.

 **[The Machine can do many things]**

The words entered his mind, but he did not fight it. He was more concerned with the metal construct before him. As the tarp slipped off completely, he got a good view of the entire mechanism. It was a machine that was for certain. There were numerous gears and pistons that connected to a variety or regions. Tadeo could not tell what its purpose was just by looking at it. Why was it here? Who brought it here?

And what called him here?

"What do you want from me?!" he roared at the silent and inactive mechanism. It did not answer. Tadeo wasn't really sure what he was expecting. All he knew was that it was haunting him, he who was just a poor Quirkless child who had lost his memory at a young age. "Is this what you've always wanted me to do?!"

No response and Tadeo could feel his blood boil.

"Four years! Four fucking years of listening to you haunt my mind, and now I'm here! Are you happy?! Can I go home now?!"

 **[Heat Achieved]**

 _*Crack*_

 **"** **G-1006 heeds the ca-ca-call of the last [Redacted]…"**

Tadeo whirled around the moment the words came to him. It was almost like a sixth sense or a warning when the chill flew threw his spine. He turned around right as one of the larger mounds of dust and dirt began to rise. The metal rose and the dust fell between the crevices of the wiring and pistons. Tadeo stared in bewilderment as what he could assume used to be a proper machine now rotted into a sorry state stepped out.

It resembled a human form except... There were numerous areas where plating had been ripped off and the wiring that extended around the metal jaw created a similar structure to teeth. Half of the metal skull was gone, and in place was a mess of wiring and tech which looked like it had been hit with a heat based weapon. The thing twitched like a clockwork mechanism. It reminded me of a man with PTSD, if not for the fact that wherever plating and portions of metal were missing, a steel inside which resembled a skeleton could be found. Just about all of the metal was rusted horribly and the former color and gleam it once must've held had long since bled off to the oxygen tarnishing the steel.

Then it saw Tadeo. Its only remaining eye rotated as if it were computing its next course of action. The machine stood their quietly, making no noise except for the rusting hinges that spun around the joints of its limbs. The new machine did not attack Tadeo, nor did it approach him either. In fact, it did nothing for a time. Tadeo followed suit, for he had seen nothing like this before. At some point, he worked up the courage to finally speak.

"What are you?" he breathed. The half destroyed robot perked up, its head tilting to the side slightly like it were a puppy called by its owner.

 **"** **I a-a-a-am G-1006, designated g-g-guide,"** the machine croaked. The statement sounded programmed, but the repetition of certain sounds made it obvious there was serious damage to its internal wiring. At least it could speak, and therefore Tadeo could hold an intelligent conversation with it.

"You are a machine."

 **"** **I am a cre-cre-creation of The Machine, ordered into p-p-p-production by the [Redacted] Delta,"** G-1006, or as Tadeo now knew it as, replied. Redacted? Delta?!

"You said Delta!" Tadeo shouted, nearly shell-shocked that he would hear that word from somewhere that wasn't his own mouth. "You know what Delta is!"

 **"** **Co-Co-Correct,** ** _you are_** **Delta,"** G-1006 stated.

 **[Request Update]**

 **[Loading Statistics]**

 **[Health… 500/500 (100%)]**

 **[Shield… N/A]**

 **[Combat: N/A]**

 **[Soldier: N/A]**

 **[Inventor: N/A]**

 **[Hunter: N/A]**

 **[Heat Achieved]**

 **[Scan Protocol Initiated]**

 **…**

 **[Planetary Scan completed: Hostilities Detected]**

/-/

Inko Midoriya opened the door to see a rather tall man in an officer uniform standing at her front door. The man, she was sure she'd seen him from somewhere before. She smiled kindly when she read the small nameplate connected above his right breast of his uniform.

 _Officer Fumihiro_ …

"Ah, a friend of Officer Eito!" Izuku and Tadeo's mother said, stepping aside for the officer. He nodded nicely and took his officer hat off while stepping inside. Inko quickly made her way into the living room in an attempt to prepare tea for her guest. Closing the door behind him, Officer Fumihiro stopped her before she could really get started.

"Please, excuse the pleasantries for a moment. Ms. Midoriya I wish I could come here under better circumstances, but there are a great deal of things we must discuss…" he said, placing his hat on one of the nearby hat stands. He turned to the single mother before grimacing grimly. "It has to do with the circumstances surrounding Tadeo…"

…

"Have you… found his parents?" she made a wild guess. Slowly, she walked over and took a seat in one of the two couches in the room. Officer Fumihiro took a seat across from her and began to rub his hand across the bridge of his nose. You could see the grey hair already forming on his features, like he was stressed. Inko could even pick out beads of beads forming around his temples.

"No… but officer Eito and Akio did find something," he replied with a sigh. "Have you heard? Officer Eito and Akio have been missing for a few years now."

"N-no! How have I not heard this? No wonder I haven't heard from them!" she gasped in shock. She had been expecting them to visit a few times to check up on Tadeo… but they never did. Inko had brushed it off as just a minor miscommunication within the police force. "Do you know what happened to them?"

"Ms. Midoriya, I have been heavily discouraged from revealing anything concerning Officers Eito and Akio's whereabouts. I need you to swear that whatever I say here does not leave this room. Am I understood?" Inko nodded slowly. Fumihiro sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as he collected himself. "Officer Eito and Akio called something in while searching the forest you recovered Tadeo from. By the time we got to them, there were at least two dozen government agents on the scene. Akio and Eito were nowhere to be seen."

"They… do you think the government…"

"Disposed of them? Yes, I think they did something along those lines. Only issue is I'm not sure what government. They had patches on their shoulders with a national flag. I know for sure that I saw an American, Japanese, French, and a German patch. Were they actually government agents? Even that, I am unsure of, but not all of them were our own if they were."

"And what does this have to do with Tadeo?" Inko demanded for her answer.

"I don't know… but it's too much to be a coincidence. Something happened out there that involved him, and I'm sure that there's a global organization working to keep it quiet."

Inko soaked it all in and silently wondered where her children were right now. They weren't due home for another two hours, so she wasn't exactly worried. Except with these new revelations… they started to change everything. Inko looked up and stared the officer in the eye.

"Tell me everything you know…"

/-/

"What… is Delta?" Tadeo growled. G-1006 responded quickly.

 **"** **You-**

" _I am not Delta!_ I am Tadeo Midoriya. I am and always will be Tadeo, so don't call me that!" he hissed aggressively at the damaged machine. Computing his words, G-1006 rephrased its words. It was unsettling, watching the gears and small pistons work through the holes and missing parts of the robot. Tadeo wasn't sure really how it was still operating. It looked like there were a lot of missing parts absent.

 **"** **D-de-de-delta is the title given to the current Operator for the fourth line. Each Delta is pa-pa-pass-passed on their titles upon the death of the previous Delta,"** the machine stated simply. It then halted communications, waiting for Tadeo to ask another question. The boy looked at the machine's damaged state once more and began to feel a small sense of dread.

"So then… who gave me this title…?"

 **"** **[Redacted],"** it stated.

"Why was I chosen?

 **"** **Unknown."**

"What _do_ you know then?"

G-1006 stood up straight with a slight twitch and limped out of the mount of dirt and gravel he still stood in. Dust came spilling out of the exposed regions of its legs as it freed itself from its resting place. The robot was around six feet tall; an intimidating height itself without taking into account it's almost skeletal like appearance. It reminded Tadeo of that American movie he had once watched, Terminator he recalled.

The machine limped right past Tadeo, each step hissing from the grinding rust between its jointed and it approached the giant inactive mechanism in the center of the room.

 **"** **It's called The M-M-Machine,"** it stated, emphasizing its point by holding its last arm out towards the subject of everything. **"When the pre-pre-previous-**

 _Schick!_

G-1006's head snapped hard to the left before returning its gaze back to Tadeo. Blue sparks flung from the neck joint at the sudden jerk before the robot continued its explanation.

"Urgh…"

 **"** **The previous Delta Op-Op-Operator had chosen you-you-y-you as the next generation. When he expired, his internal communications triggered your Protocol Directives to trigger. Forgive him for choosing you against your will, he must not have h-h-had much of a choice…"** it stated. Tadeo couldn't help but feel a twinge of curiosity, despite the logical reaction being fear, anger, and disbelief.

"I see things, in my head. Every morning I wake up to something talking to me. That's you," I accused. G-1006 held up its full arm and the half socket joint in a non-threatening stance.

 **"** **Correction, The Machine was attempting to esta-esta-establish a waypoint marker. If you are concerned as to how The Machine is c-c-c-capable of accessing your internal functions, please feel the back of your head."** Tadeo did, and he felt a small bump of a strange mole that had formed on his scalp. **"Communications with the cur-cur-current Delta Operator was established through insertion by needle point from the previous Del-Del-Delta."**

"You're saying that at some point, he stuck a needle in my _head_ and left some device that lets some… machine access my head _?_ "

 **"** **Y-y-yes."**

" _Oh!_ Well that's all fine and dandy. How do I get it _out?!"_

 **"** **Please reconsider your current course of action. You do not fully comprehend the need for a Delta Operator or the benefits of being on your occupation."** G-1006 sounded like it was pleading with Tadeo. Luckily, the word _benefits_ caught his attention.

"Run that by me again."

 **"** **This unit does not compu-pu-pute."**

"What _benefits_?" Tadeo reiterated. The half destroyed machine must've finally understood what he wanted to know and why he wanted to as well. Tadeo guessed it was because it must've also had access to his internal thoughts.

 **"** **The Delta Operator is required to be com-combat efficient. To do so, The Machine is able to produce, provide, and give them the necessary combat capabilities."** The machine said, and damn it was the right move. Tadeo heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

Izuku and Inko was his everything, it was all he had. With nothing for him to fall back on before them, he would do anything to keep them safe and sustaining. Inko was contempt with taking care of Tadeo and Izuku, as long as they were both happy. It was one of the reasons Tadeo respected and loved his step-mother so dearly. Izuku although had more ambitious dreams. He wanted to be a hero, and everyone knew how impossible it was being a Quirkless.

Tadeo would do everything for his family.

"You said the position of the Delta Operator can be given to others?" he finally spoke, looking towards the twitching machine.

 **"** **Affirmative."**

"I'm going to give it to my brother," Tadeo declared. G-1006, turned on its rusted heels and faced Tadeo.

 **"** **Negative,"** it stated loudly. Tadeo scowled and tightened his hands into a fist.

"What do you mean negative?"

 **"** **The position is only p-passed on through death. Are you will-will-willing to do so to achieve your brother's dreams?"** What got Tadeo's gears turning was the fact that he wasn't, and he also knew Izuku would never accept such a power at the cost of his life. If he forced it upon Izuku, he would hate himself and likely even refuse to use it. It wasn't worth it. Tadeo kept silent, brooding at first before finally clearing his thoughts.

"He wants something like this more than I ever will, is there no way to transfer it to him?"

 **"** **Negative, though there is likely no re-reason to,"** G-1006 reported. Tadeo perked up in confusion. **"Approximately half an hour ago-ago, Izuku was attacked by a villain of liquid and un-un-undefined state in hopes of assuming control of his organic composition."**

Tadeo nearly bit his own tongue at the speed he whirled towards the robot in bewilderment. Flames alit his eyes in rage as he prepared to charge out into the city and give out a thrashing.

" _Where?!_ **"** he hissed.

 **"** **At pe-peace, [Redacted] Delta. He was promptly saved by the Hero known to the public as All-All-All Might before any real harm could befall him. Your bother has-has convinced All Might to provide… assistance with his goals…"** G-1006 said, attempting to calm Tadeo's sudden anger. It worked, and Tadeo nearly fell back in relief. The number one hero himself had come to Izuku's aid. That already was surreal, but Tadeo wasn't sure whether or not to believe the robot in the first place.

"This all… sounds nice. I can tell you're a real machine, and I am seeing things that other's cannot. What proof do you have that you're not some dysfunctional programming that's spouting off broken responses? I mean come on; you're practically missing your entire right arm! Then _this transfer on death thing_! I have no memories! I don't remember any of this happening and everything you say that's made me even show up here could all just be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

The robot stared silently at Tadeo for at least half a minute which Tadeo slowly began to accept that maybe, it really was all lie. Maybe here he was being spoon fed an entire made up story and he was just accepting it like a good little child.

 **"** **You request proof of The Machine and its c-c-capabilities?"** the twitching deformed collection of metal asked.

"Yes… please," Tadeo sighed.

 **"** **Please give this unit your ha-hand,"** it stated, holding out its right socket. When it computed that it had not held out an actual hand, it switched to the actual surviving limb. Tadeo eyed the slender, yet rusted and grimy three fingered hand. Slowly, he stepped closer and let his hand touch the cold rusted steel. **"This will not take lo-long."**

Before Tadeo could react, the machine jerked his arm forwards and dragged him closer. The machine flipped him around so his back was towards the robot. In a second, Tadeo cursed himself for his stupidly. The next he knew, a needle had entered his head in the exact place the previous Delta had apparently inserted an internal device. He let out a roaring scream.

 **[Delta Directives Found]**

 **[Delta Directives Confirmed]**

 **[Uploading Heat…]**

 **[Access Granted… Welcome Delta Operative]**

 **[Uploading Delta Archives]**

The images flashed across Tadeo's head like a whirlpool of info. He did not feel the vessel in his right eye pop, a red splotch appearing over it. As blood slowly trickled down from his nose, his body continued to tremble and spasm while the machine held him up and continued to hold the needle within his head. At some point, (Tadeo wasn't really sure) he finally believed.

/-/

"Kid…" the skinny and nearly skeletal man said. His baggy jeans and shirt were once filled with powerful and inhuman muscles. Now they had shrunk in a puff of smoke into what had revealed himself to be the true form of All Might, the number 1 hero.

His normal dual spikes of hair collections were not dropped over the side of his face and the rest forming a messy bird's nest near the back. His chin was so pointy that Izuku could swear that he could slice fruit on it. He was skinny, so skinny compared to his original form. You could see the outline of his cheekbone and he looked like he had not eaten in days. He was tall though, at least that much was still the same.

Izuku could not believe his luck when he had been attacked by a villain, he of all people. Then he began to doubt reality when All Might personally came to his rescue. He flat out denied and rejected the world when he learnt what had happened to All Might and what he truly looked like now.

He had been injured from a villain around five years ago. Proof of this was the nasty spider web cracked scarring that marred the left side of his torso. All Might explained the situation to Izuku clearly enough. The injury resulted in the semi destruction of his respiratory system and the total removal of his stomach. His face now permanently appears haggard and emaciated while his deepened and ark eyes were results of repeated surgeries.

At first, All Might had explained to Izuku all of this in hopes of trying to reason with his ideals and maybe convince him to become possibly a simple police officer if his dreams were to help people.

He had, quite simply, made Izuku cry. Yet before he could fully give up, the green haired boy came across a familiar Villain, except this time he had achieved his goal in taking over someone's body. The giant sludge monster shot through the streets, destroying and wrecking havoc all over the city. All of the heroes in the fascinity had their lame ass excuse for not intervening. They were all waiting for someone with a more advantageous quirk to arrive.

Izuku although did not think that. Instead what he saw caught his breath in his throat. He saw Katsuki Bakugou, once his friend and how the one who commonly assaulted and beat Izuku into the dirt. It had captured "Kacchan" at some point. Izuku remembered the feeling of the sludge monster's attempt to take over his own body.

The slimy grime sliding over your skin and the inability to breathe. It was like you were drowning. The villain even taunted you as you screamed into its soggy fluids. It spoke about how you would serve as a vessel and what it would do. It tried to _break_ you. Kacchan, no matter how many times he smashed his fists against Izuku's skull, did not deserve that in Izuku's eyes. Curse the Midoriya boy's kindness.

So he charged forwards, flung his backpack at the monster and then his cherished notebook as well. The people behind him screamed for him to stop, even the heroes told him he was running towards death, yet none of them came forwards to drag him back. He yelled at the boy with the power to create massive explosions, even as the monster prepared to smash itself against him.

At that point, All Might arrived once more. Once again, he had saved Izuku but this time in a different light.

That's what brought All Might, or Toshinori Yagi, to where he was now, in his true form and standing alone in the streets with the boy. "I came to thank you and make some corrections… _and_ I also have a proposal for you."

"H-huh?" Izuku stuttered, unsure as to what he could want. Even though knowing what his favorite hero really looked like, it was still surreal and scary at the same time.

"If you hadn't been there and if I had not heard your personal story… I probably would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. You even told me my muscles were fake! For that I must thank you!" the tall man said, his dark eyes glistening as the sun began to fall.

"Fake muscles…" Izuku mumbled to himself, slightly embarrassed that he had still insulted All Might so blatantly. "Don't… From the beginning it was entirely my fault. I disturbed you during you work."

Toshinori watched as the kid glanced down at his feet guiltily. "… and I was really cheeky about not having a Quirk-

"About that!" All Might's true form said. Izuku perked up at the sudden loud booming voice that he recognized when he was in his Hero Form. That loud confident man who resembled invincibility. The unbreakable individual who could not be stopped. "At the time, no one could act! _You_ are the one who did! You, a shy boy with no Quirk!"

Izuku watched the man plant a fist against where he knew the nasty injury was in his left torso side. "And that really touched me, you know that?"

No way…

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days… Most of their stories have one thing in common: _Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."_

Izuku was suddenly back at that cross-section, charging right through the crowds towards the sludge monster, back where he had not thought but merely acted.

No _fucking_ way.

Izuku heard his mother's voice once more, clear as day as she cried over his shoulder. _I'm sorry Izuku, I am so sorry!_

"This was true for you, was it not?"

Izuku clamped his eyes shut as the tears began to form, yet they only leaked out in large drops.

"Yes!" he seethed back from behind his tears. At the time, when his mother cried for him after he had asked her if he could be a hero, he had wanted her so badly to say one thing. One simple phrase and everything would be alright and Izuku could sleep better at night.

…

 **"** **You can become a hero."**

Dreams… eventually become real…

Two brothers, not by blood but by circumstance alone, together on the same day received their promises of power to change the world.

/-/

 **[Requesting UI Update…]**

 **[Update Granted]**

 **[Sending UI V: 1.5.2]**

 **[Updated Installed]**

 **[Request Update]**

 **[Loading Statistics]**

 **[Delta Operator]:**

 **[Health… 500/500 (100%)]**

 **[Shield (Inactive)… N/A]**

 **[Combat (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Soldier (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Inventor (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Hunter (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Machine Status (t-0): Idle]**

 **[Initiating Intro Proto#$%**

 **[Warning- Anomaly detected]**

 **…**

 **[Scanning…]**

 **…**

 **[Foxtrot Operator Connection Lost]**

 **[Attempting Reconnection…]**

 **…**

 **[Failed]**

 **[Foxtrot Operator Status Updated: Presumed Expired]**

 **[Pinging Fallback Operator…]**

 **…**

 **[Failed]**

 **[No Fallback Operators Marked]**

 **[Pinging Foxtrot Machine]**

 **…**

 **[Failed]**

 **[Foxtrot Machine Status Updated: Presumed Compromised]**

 **[Initiated Blackout Protocols]**

 **[25/26 Connections Terminated]**

 **[1/26 Operators/Machines Lost]**

* * *

 **AN: Tadeo will inquire more into what The Machine and G-1006 really is next chapter. I couldn't really fit in a more detailed explanation and of course there were also other things that are supposed to still be a secret. Would be a shame if I revealed it early.**

 **The story is supposed to revolve mostly around Tadeo, but Tadeo's goal is to do everything he can for Izuku. That means I would like to have Izuku put in the spotlight.**

 **The next chapter will be named for Ochaco Uraraka. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Ochaco)

**AN: Once again, haven't had much time to go through this chapter for mistakes. It was pointed out that I sometimes switch into first person. I don't mean to, but unfortunately the last story I wrote was in first person so I'm having quite a bit of difficulty transitioning. I _think_ I remain in third person throughout this chapter hopefully. Also I've gone through the last two chapters looking for anywhere I might've also switched points of view. When I find them , I do of course fix them.**

 **This chapter does introduce everyone's favorite gravity girl like I promised. Also I suppose the beginning of this chapter will start delving into the aspects of The Machine. The Author's Note at the end of this chapter will explain more about the Statistics Chart as well as other things people should take into account.**

 **I do also refrain from showing anything related to Katsuki Bakugo this chapter. I'm saving him for later.**

 **Once again, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Ochaco Uraraka)

* * *

 **[Request Update]**

 **[Loading Statistics]**

 **[Delta Operator]:**

 **[Health… 500/500 (100%)]**

 **[Shield (Inactive)… N/A]**

 **[Combat (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Soldier (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Inventor (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Hunter (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Machine Status (t-1): Production in Progress]**

Tadeo grunted as he pushed through the rusted steel door once more. At some point, he assumed G-1006 had come by and replaced it with a stronger set of hinges, because it did not simply break off and topple over onto the floor.

The room was much different from when he had first come across the warehouse. He had spent an entire week cleaning up the mounds of dust and dirt at first. In doing so, he had uncovered hidden treasures much like G-1006. There were at least four other robots, which G-1006 called **[Workers].** Whatever they were, they were inactive due to a lack of power. G-1006 himself also explained that he was going to deactivate soon… permanently.

 **"** **This unit has su-su-sustained critical damage in combat. This [Redacted] will deactivate once power levels are no-no-no longer sufficient,"** it had stated to Tadeo. Taking this into account, Tadeo had proceeded to make the most of his guide while he lasted.

When G-1006 had forced the needle into Tadeo's head, he had streamlined the data collection of everything the previous Delta Operators had logged into their internal data base… which was located inside their brain… which was inserted through a needle as well. While he had access to them all, he also needed to make sense of them. With the help of G-1006, he did so.

The Machine was a factory, one that was conscious of the world and its surroundings. There were, supposedly, twenty six Machine's out there. Tadeo's was known as the Delta Machine. The more universal term, similar to what you called a species, was just The Machine. The capabilities of The Machine as a factory seemed a tad bit limited. It had four basic productions, all which had required an unlocking process which the previous Deltas had long since already done for Tadeo.

 **[Heat: 63.15/s (1562.02/4147)]**

 **[Tanks: 1.18/h (289.1/858)]**

 **[Kilns: 0.03/h (3.21/30)]**

 **[Fluid: Idle]**

 **[** **Heat]** was, to The Machine, the basic unit of mass and matter. The Machine, when Tadeo connected to it, appeared to measure heat in numerical form. This confused him greatly. On top of that, it produced storage tanks, kilns, and a black sludge sort of fluid from this heat. Each one of these had a constant requirement of heat to produce. Tadeo was sure that this broke just about every scientific law concerning mass in existence. Yet The Machine could do it, and it did.

 **[Tanks]** were not the mobile heavy armored vehicles some might think. Instead, these were storage units. For a set amount that increased each time, an upgrade was done. Tanks could be used to maximize the storage capacity of **[Heat]** or any other product. The only issue was that it required **[Workers]** to perform the construction which he was getting to later.

 **[Kilns]** were what workers needed to operate. They ran off of heat, but The Machine was dramatically limited in its output of **[Heat]** despite being able to produce more than enough to power everything. They weren't really actual kilns where you cooked objects. One look at the first **[Kiln]** produced and Tadeo realized it was merely a small port where a **[Worker]** could connect. Unfortunately, the charging port of G-1006 had long since been destroyed.

 **[Fluid]** was by far the most disturbing production of the four. The Machine could, from compressing basic heat, create a black fluid which when added to The Machine would increase the percent efficiency of automated production. The current automation rate was at 73.42%. Adding another batch of this **[Fluid]** would increase that to 76.89%. As interesting as it was, Tadeo did not think he would find a use for the time being.

The Machine was not just a large factory. There was something which G-1006 called The Armory, which Tadeo had at first assumed was a second self conscious and massive slab of metal. After a quick explanation, he was corrected. The Armory was smaller section which was originally hidden under a large mound of gravel. Once cleaned off, Tadeo finally found where **[Workers]** could be produced. A week of cleaning and another week of experimenting, he got the four **[Workers]** which he had retrieved intact and booted them up at The Machine to automate **[Heat]** , **[Kilns]** , and **[Tanks]** production as they were the most pressing.

By then, he was able to sustain at least a fourteen more **[Workers]**. Tadeo immediately went for their production, which took an hour to merely produce one. These machines were, of course, the exact same as G-1006. This time though, their metal was not rusted and they did not look like they belonged in a robotic parody of The Walking Dead. Their steel was a bright grey. The plating did not appear to be manufactured with bolts holding together parts. Instead the parts were complete metal portions. Their face gave off the appearance that they were just humans wearing a helmet, but Tadeo knew better. Those were their faces and the soft blue lights were their retinas. Their limbs were thin and smooth. Their torsos gave off the idea that they had the armor, but also the lightness to efficiently move. Being so new, they reflected light off of their plating. Each time he received a notice that a **[Worker]** had been produced, he would set them to a station at The Machine. He would focus on **[Fluid]** later as he was trying to rush a third aspect which had garnered his interest.

To be able to become "combat ready", as G-1006 had put it, there were a total of four different [ **Atomic Combat Skills]**. These sounded ridiculously dangerous and advanced. Then again, if it was a factory that could turn heat into metal, then what else could it do? These abilities could be enabled and produced through The Armory at a cost. This cost was apparently called **[Atomic Material]** which also sounded impossibly hard to obtain.

The four types were listed as the following:

 **[Core Combat]**

 **[Soldier Combat]**

 **[Inventor Combat]**

 **[Hunter Combat]**

At the moment, Tadeo could only access **[Core Combat]** and **[Soldier Combat]**. You only had one option in each type you had to get before moving on to the next after it. As of right now, **[Core Combat]** was offering a **[Viscous Attack]**. The actual skill name, he wasn't sure what it would be called by. He just had those two words as a basic idea of what it would be like. **[Soldier Combat]** offered a **[Significant Damage]** which seemed much more appealing than the first, so Tadeo would put **[Core Combat]** as his second choice. That did not excuse the single problem of how to get the still needed **[Atomic Material]**.

G-1006 had shown Tadeo what they looked like when he had asked. He was disappointed really. He had expected some highly reactive and dangerous substance that would explode if mishandled improperly. Instead he just got a light blue material with a soft glow. While still unusual compared to other elements, this did not appear all that special. There was although, seventeen chunks. Fifteen were needed for The Machine to properly produce the next **[Soldier Combat].** Any time he desired, he could receive his first offensive attack. Basically a Quirk. He was practically receiving a Quirk. He just had to wait.

 **"** **[Atomic Ma-Ma-Material] generally is retrieved from deceased corpses of Ashen [Redacted]…"** G-1006 stated. Tadeo frowned and let out a sigh. There it was again, the usual word that was starting to get on his nerve. **"The Machine apologizes for its in-inability to provide sufficient d-d-data. Protocol dictates that certain info be dumped during the-the transition between Operators."**

"And who the hell programmed that protocol in the first place?" Tadeo grumbled back to the twitching robot.

 **"** **Unknown. The Machine c-c-came into conscious alone and already set with se-several programmed directives for numerous situations."**

"So you've just been… following what your coding dictates you to do?"

 **"** **A-a-affirmative."**

"Do you not wonder where you came from? Do you not wonder why there are twenty-six Machines out each with the same directives and a need to have an Operator?"

 **"** **We do, in fact The Machine continues to ga-ga-gather data regarding its origins. N-not enough data has been gathered to arrive a-a-at a reasonable conclusion.**

The next that came up were **[Atomic Alloys]**. There were four variants which Tadeo had learnt of. Each of them had their own properties and benefits when combined with an Operator. Apparently, Tadeo had health points. How that could work with a human body where they had specific regions that could instantly kill them or damage distribution worked, he was not sure. All he knew was that [ **Red Alloy]** could increase these hit points. **[Purple Alloy]** affected the shield regeneration rate, **[Orange Alloy]** affected the shield's reboot time after going down completely, and **[Blue Alloy]** could increase his shield's entire power.

His shield.

His _mother fucking shield_ …

Left behind by the deceased Delta before him, was just enough **[Atomic Alloy]** to get started. The material wasn't even an alloy. It was a sludge-like substance bottled in tiny vials which were to be inserted into The Machine for… augmentation. This **[Atomic Alloy]** could be produced through a rather large compression of **[Heat]** and a second substance which could be produced at the armory called **[Fuel]**. Tadeo was not sure what this was used to power for the time being. He was sure though, that he would later figure it out.

"You never did tell me what messed you up like that," Tadeo said, rubbing his fingers over one of the vials in his hand. G-1006 perked up, emphasizing Tadeo's point when he brought his half destroyed head into the light. "Assuming I fight whatever did that to you, don't you think it's reasonable that I should know what it is?"

 **"** **The Machine and th-th-this Unit agrees with your reason. Unfortunately, protocol will not a-allow us to reveal se-se-sensitive topics until you are cleared as Combat Ready,"** it simply replied. Tadeo rolled his eyes with a snort before straightening his posture and glancing towards The Machine.

What used to be a single machination surrounded by piles of gravel and dirt was now a flattened out area with at least a dozen different mechanical stations strewn about with large cables all spanning the distance between The Machine and themselves. **[Workers]** worked in a continuous systematic motion repeatedly where they were to support The Machine if production. Off in the far right corner of the warehouse was The Armory where half of another **[Worker]** was suspended by two large cables as another set of automated arms welded plating of metal to its torso.

"Then let's make me combat ready," Tadeo declared. G-1006 nodded and they both approached The Machine, stepping over large cables to reach the main center attraction. As if detecting what I wanted, a small part of the giant machine, pistons pumping and steam pouring out of several of the exhaust ports on top, extended out into a chair.

 **"** **Please sit, this will t-take a moment,"** G-1006 stated, plucking the vial out of Tadeo's hand and inserting it into a small slot next to the metal seat. Tadeo watched the fluids drain from the vial slowly through a tube and disappear into The Machine. Next, the robot placed all of the **[Atomic Material]** left over from the previous Delta into a small box. Slowly, the box closed over the contents and it was dragged into The Machine, replaced by a piston which slid over the vacant spot. **"Are you r–r-ready, Operator?"**

"Y-yes," Tadeo stuttered as he couldn't help but feel the least bit nervous. It was like when you were lying back in the reclining chair in a counselor's office, vulnerable and just waiting. Or maybe it could be compared to sitting that the doctor's office, waiting for your diagnosis.

 **"** **Your brother, Izuku Midoriya, has made re-remarkable progress,"** G-1006 suddenly stated. Tadeo turned his head to the machine who was fiddling with a small panel.

"Huh?"

 **"** **This unit assumed that t-the current Operator was experiencing slight anxiety. To counteract this, The Machine calculated that a-a-an insight on your brother's progress would be helpful. He has b-been training hard and well…"** G-1006 stated. Tadeo tried not to look at the horrid exposed wires from his side of the robot. Instead he contemplated the thoughtful sentiment.

"Yeah… it helps," Tadeo replied. G-1006 punched in the last numbers before turning towards him.

 **"** **Contrary to belief, The Machine does-does retain the ability to feel human emotion. This Unit, being connected di-directly to The Machine, also h-h-has insight on these feelings. We were greatly saddened when the previous Delta expired. We d-d-do wish you luck in your grand schemes, Delta Operator. The Machine cares greatly f-for you and because of this, your brother as well."**

"Oh…" Tadeo said softly, not sure how else to respond. It wasn't everyday someone told him that they mattered to him so blatantly. Looking up towards the ceiling, The Machine at the top of his vision, he let out a soft breath of relief. "That means a lot to me… all of this does, you know?"

…

"Hello?" Tadeo asked again, returning his gaze from the ceiling to G-1006. The old and damaged **[Worker]** did not respond, standing silently and turned away from Tadeo. The soft blue light it once had in its last remaining eye was no longer lit and the constant twitching and the sound of gears whirling was no longer present. G-1006 only stood there silently, glistening in the light that came through the broken windows from above. It had finally come for the old and brittle servant to rest. Tadeo couldn't help but feel almost infinitely lonelier.

 **[Initiating Augmentation]**

"Thank you…"

/-/

 **[Nine Months Later]**

U.A High school's Hero Course, a training school for those whose goal is to acquire the necessary qualifications needed for pro heroes. Among the similar courses across the country, theirs is the most popular and competitive. Their acceptance rate is less than one in three hundred every year. Graduating from U.A is a requirement for becoming a great hero.

"It's like a battlefield!" someone in the front of the crowd baffled.

"They have more than one of these on the school ground?" another gawked.

Izuku did not pay attention to them. Instead he stood there in his cyan green jump suit with his arms at his side. His face was screwed up in a tight grimace as he willed himself not to piss his pants. Sweat matted his forehead before the real exam had even started. Just a few moments ago, one of the buffer and taller examinees had called him out for not being able to stand still.

Before them were the massive towering steel gates of the Battle Center B. Above the already thirty feet steel wall, the towering skyscrapers could be seen looming over as perfect replicas. There were already so many Battle Centers. The fact that each one was practically a cityscape said a lot about the resources U.A had. There must've been a dozen that Izuku had already passed by on their travel to their designated zones.

"Cheer up," Tadeo grunted, patting his brother on the back. Izuku nearly screamed when he felt the hand on him. Whirling around, he found his brother wearing his usual fedora over his head. This time, he wore a rather unusual but plain grey jacket over his torso and had a regular pair of jeans over his legs. Jeans… for _this?!_ Izuku wasn't even sure if Tadeo was planning on even trying. "I'm sure this new power of yours is going to do great."

"W-well, I haven't exactly had t-t-time to try it out," Izuku stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. In reality, he wasn't really supposed to talk much about his new Quirk besides the fact that he was to claim that he was a late bloomer. Tadeo somehow already seemed to give off the feeling that he knew exactly where Izuku had gotten in from.

All Might had a Quirk that could be passed down to an heir. An heir which he had decided would be Izuku.

"Then looks like it's a good day for a bit of… experimentation, eh?" Tadeo said with a devious grin. Izuku couldn't help but lighten up a little. Then he remembered something else.

"Well, what about _your_ Quirk? You still haven't shown me it yet… this Quirk you also so happened to _naturally_ gain _…_ " Both brothers held each other's gaze as they sent a message through their eyes.

 _I know your lying…_

Both knew that they had gotten their new "Quirk" from somewhere. Izuku personally had gotten his directly from All Might, the number one hero. For ten months, he had trained under him. Most of it was heavy lifting, but even that wasn't a waste. By ten months, the day of the exam, Izuku was far more muscular and stronger than he was ever before. Physically, you could tell the boy was strong. From the way he came home, his clothing hugging his body with sweat dripping down his chin and his face still red, it was not hard to tell that he went out there and worked himself to the bone.

Tadeo also had a change. His usual lack of motivation and free-spirited self had at some point become much more serious. His usual joking always seemed to have a cautious hint behind the tone, even his stance looked like he was ready to throat punch someone who might jump him. Just like Izuku, he also had gained a bit more muscle. One of the major differences in the two was that Tadeo knew exactly what Izuku got up to, who trained him, and aspects behind his power. He knew that Izuku had pretty much just received his Quirk from All Might and had received practically no training with it. He had a mighty super machine and its wide global network connection to thanks for that. Izuku on the other hand had no idea what Tadeo got up to when he disappeared.

The brothers had a mutual understanding that at some point, they'd come clean with everything personally.

"You'll see soon enough," Tadeo replied, adjusting his fedora slightly with his only gloved hand. "You remember the briefing, right?"

"O-of course!" Izuku said with a furious nod. They would conduct a ten minute mock urban battle. There would be three different types of faux villains that were stationed in each battle center, and they would earn points based on their level of difficulty. Their goal was to use their Quirks to earn points by immobilizing these _villains_. Izuku remembered the rules perfectly and couldn't help but feel even more rattled by it. Looking around, even at his own brother, he couldn't help but feel amazed. "How can everyone be so confident? Isn't anyone here nervous? They even have equipment to go with their Quirks…"

Tadeo eyed a rather unusual looking boy with slick blonde hair and a belt around his stomach… or was that his crotch?

 _Dick laser…_

Finally Tadeo noticed another individual standing near the front of the waiting crowd. A petite slender teenage girl with fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sported two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back to be exact. She was facing forwards so she did not really notice them, or more specifically Izuku. Instead she had this uncanny look of determination and focus. Tadeo could just barely remember the girl and her Quirk. If he had his mind on straight, then he could recall that Izuku had tripped over and was denied his faceplant due to the girl's control over the gravitational pull of objects.

"Hey Izuku, don't you know her?" Izuku followed Tadeo's gaze and spotted the girl.

"I should really thank her for earlier…" Izuku muttered to himself thoughtfully. Tadeo grinned once more and nudged his brother towards her direction. "U-ugh, hey!"

"I see what you're up to," accused a deep authoritative voice. "You're planning to measure that girl's power of concentration."

Tadeo examined the tall muscular boy as he approached them both. He had black flat hair and wore rectangular half-rim glasses. He wore a rather tight suit with several colored stripes running a lot the edges in certain areas. One thing you could see in his eyes was the slight disgust. Disgust of them? He clamped a large vein bulging hand onto Izuku's shoulder and stated loudly "Who exactly are you, my friend? You didn't come here to interfere with everyone else?"

Izuku saw something flash in Tadeo's eyes as his hand disappeared into the inside of his coat. It was like he was drawing a weapon. Izuku could've sworn he saw the grey steel of a handgun slipping out from under his coat. A quick glare and a silent plea halted Tadeo, despite the taller brother's desire to pop some heads. Where Tadeo had even gotten a firearm, much less kept it a secret from Izuku and their mother, eluded the green haired boy's mind. All he knew was that drawing a gun here was a really terrible idea.

The new tall boy in glasses noticed Tadeo's sleight of hand and tensed at the familiar motion of a fire-arm being drawn. Removing his hand from Izuku, he turned to Tadeo instead.

"Perhaps we got off the wrong foot," Tadeo took the initiative, realizing that it was likely better to diffuse to the situation. "Tadeo Midoriya, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

This boy, this… tall man-child stared down at Tadeo for several fleeting moments until finally replying.

"Tenya Iida…"

"Ah, well this here is my brother Izuku Midoriya!" Tadeo suddenly chuckled cheerfully while also dragging the currently shrinking boy back into the spotlight. Letting out a slight squeak, Izuku let out a strangled smile and awkwardly waved. "As you can see, we're just two brothers hoping to participate in the exam."

"Okay, start!" hollered the announcer suddenly.

"Eh?" Tadeo grunted, looking up at the center building where the speaker stood.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in a real fight! Run! Run!" he kept yelling. "The die has been cast, you know!"

Izuku and Tadeo both gawked at the man before noticing one simple fact about their surroundings. Off in the distance, the crowd of examinees was already bee-lining into the combat center, leaving the two boys behind in the dust and at a disadvantage. Tadeo had to agree with the way this exam was set up. They really were taking into account some of the more major aspects required to work on the streets. Despite his current admiration for the thought behind the exam, there was still one solid issue.

"Ugh…" Tadeo finally said before Izuku grabbed his brother roughly by the sleeve and dragged him forwards.

"Come on!"

/-/

Inko Midoriya worried for her two boys everyday they weren't in her sight. When they left for school, came back late, or went off on their own during breaks she would always have that nagging sensation of impending doom. Ever since Officer Fumihiro had come by, she always had the need to look over her shoulder. Her trips out of the house to the grocery store had become less frequent, prompting her to stock up for over a month's worth of supplies when she rarely did exit the house.

Other than that, life did not really change for her. She didn't think it was necessary at the moment. No one had come to bother her and her boys had never mentioned anything unusual going on. Life had gone on as it had before Officer Fumihiro had appeared so maybe, just maybe the theory that Tadeo's past was involved was indeed, nothing but a theory.

She knew both her boys were attempting the Hero Exam at the moment, and she couldn't feel they were safer. If the government were involved somehow, then they'd have to get through the Hero Organization first before getting to her sons. Ms. Midoriya could remember several times Heroes and government officials clashed over opposing ideas. Sure all things seemed swell and many heroes were paid directly by the state, but that didn't mean that everyone was in line.

She could only hope both boys could pull off enough combative prowess to be accepted. There they could train harder, learn to fight, and defend themselves against those who might come after them.

Officer Fumihiro had not contacted her ever again these last ten months. For a while, she assumed that he was keeping his distance as a precaution… but then she saw the news report. Her jaw dropped and her stomach churned as she felt the urge to vomit.

 _"_ _Approximately forty-eight hours ago, a body was identified alone in an alleyway near the Parkinson Parkway. The body was severely mutilated and deformed from burns but blood samples were able to confirm the body to be of Officer Fumihiro. The autopsy report has not been completed and an investigation is currently underway,"_ the soft spoken lady on the screen said. _"Reports also point that Officer Fumihiro had been, according to the Missing Person's List, off the radar for around four years, around the same time two other officers made their disappearance…"_

Inko pushed herself away from the TV and rushed into the kitchen to close the blinds. The sunlight shining through was cut off instantly as they were blocked. The next few minutes were spent going through the house and checking that the windows all had their shutters closed. Once she was sure, she went to a small cupboard to the left of the oven. Pushing aside several cans and a small basket, she pulled out a small handgun.

She had bought it soon after receiving her warning from Officer Fumihiro. She wasn't a very good shot, and the mere thought of even putting a bullet into someone made her tremble. She had taken a lesson or two from a trainer already so she was familiar enough with the fire-arm to know how to at least reload and make sure the gun could fire once the trigger was pulled.

Slowly, she slid into her couch, gun at her side and phone in the other as she waited…

She could only hope her boys would be safe coming home. She had kept what Fumihiro had told her from them because she worried that they wouldn't be able to go a day without feeling like someone was about to kill them. Was it really true? Were they in danger? Was someone actually going to come after _her family?_ It was all so surreal and almost impossible to believe. Why her family? Of all people it had to be Tadeo and Izuku who would be oblivious to the possible dangers that lied behind closed doors. Maybe it she was worried over nothing, or maybe there really was a danger lurking out there. Just maybe there was something larger than all of them going on that no one really understood.

/-/

 _"_ _Six minutes, two seconds left!"_

"This is bad," Tadeo grunted, his clothing covered in grim and dirt. Izuku, whose clothing didn't appear to fare much better, nodded in agreement.

"Very bad," Izuku added as they ran around the corner. This entire time, neither boy had gotten a single chance to take down one of the machines that were marked as villains. It was actually more that Izuku couldn't get a chance. Tadeo refused to even attempt to gain points until after Izuku was on the scoreboard. The biggest issue was that Izuku literally wasn't even sure how to use his new Quirk. He'd eaten a small collection of All Might's hair which he assumed was for the DNA. He hadn't felt very different after that, nor did he as of now.

"Forty-five points!" Tadeo heard someone grunt followed by a crash as one of the many giant machines scattered throughout the mock city slammed into a nearby building. Iida Tenya, the boy who Tadeo had nearly engaged in a fight, appeared over the wreckage with his eyes already scanning for another target. When he did, he took one step before he rocketed through the air from the sheer force of his legs.

In the distance, Tadeo watched as a floating pair of machines crashed into the concrete. The mock villains erupted in a spark of explosions from the internal damage. Breathing heavily and bouncing on her toes was that same girl whom Izuku had met at the gates.

"Phew, twenty-eight points…" she huffed, looking back at the wreckage.

"Thirty-two!" someone behind them yelled and another machine was thrashed into the ground. The number of villains was dropping by the second, as well as the brother's chances of getting a point.

"Shit!" Tadeo hissed.

"They never told us how many villains or where they placed them!" Izuku gasped, just barely hiding the anxiety behind his voice. Tadeo grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him behind an overturned car as a large machine smashed into the ground nearby. The debris showered them upon impact, rendering much of their vision out of order for a moment.

"Now would be a good time to use that Quirk of yours!" Tadeo yelled.

"I don't know how!"

"What do you mean you don't know how?!" Tadeo knew that Izuku had very little training with his Quirk, but the fact that he didn't even know how to use it? This was going to be tougher than he'd thought. Balling his hands into a tight fist, he let out a short roar of frustration. "Well we're not going to get you into that god forsaken school in this ditch! Let's move!"

Izuku nodded and they both rose out from under the dust and debris covered mounds.

The ability to grasp the situation quickly and efficiently, the mobility that allows quick adaptation to any given setting, the levelheaded mind to remain calm in a fight, and _sheer combat capability_. Those were the main basic attributes needed to keep the peace on the streets. Many people had these far under their belt, some more than others. There was although one final test, one that really made you stand out from the crowd. One that made you a true Hero to yourself and the world.

 **[Warning]**

 **[Large Heat Signature Detected]**

Tadeo's eyes widened as several buildings went up in a giant plume of dust. The rumbling that occurred reminded him of that one time there had been an earthquake villain on the loose a few years back. The examinees around the two brothers stopped, hell even the mock villains halted in their tracks as if enamored by the new entrance on the playing field. From the dust rose a giant machine, one of great steel plating colored green. The robot towered above the nearby buildings on the street. Its head was a blocky rectangular prism with red orbs operating on the flat plate as its eyes.

Izuku and Tadeo both remembered that small detail that had been slipped into the briefing.

 _An obstacle that would go crazy in narrow spaces…_

The machine glanced down at the small collection of examinees in one area, rock and concrete still falling from the crevices of its hinges. It was absolutely _huge_.

With a quick viscous strike, one of its massive blocky hands slammed into the ground. Immediately, a wave of dust enveloped the entire area like a dust storm. Tadeo and Izuku both steadied themselves and held their arms before their face as the blackened crushed concrete and other such materials bombarded them. Yet it was too much and their proximity to the strike blew them onto their back as pebbles pelted them. When the sheer force of the air settled, everyone could finally gather their thoughts. Everyone had thing in mind. Their true nature…

"Less than two minutes left!" the announcer yelled, his voice somehow carrying over the noise of metal hinges turning within the giant steel monster.

"Ack!" Tadeo gasped. A small cloud of dust flew out of his mouth as he sucked in fresh air.

"Two minutes!" Izuku somehow managed to cry out. It would be wasted, everything All Might gave to Izuku. He remembered the training, ten grueling months the number one hero had put into him. He remembered the effort that would go to waste if he didn't move his ass and do something _now._

All around them, the examinees fled the scene. Tadeo could even pick out glasses boy as he passed them. They were all fleeing to avoid the mega opponent, just like the announcer had suggested they should if they ever came across it. All of them likely had already a sum of points in their collection. They didn't need this to get anywhere further.

"Come on Izuku!" Tadeo growled while rising from the ground. "We stay here and we're actually going to die!"

Izuku didn't respond. Tadeo grabbed him by the collar and heaved him halfway up. "Look at me! We're dead in a few minutes if we don't move!"

Yet Izuku was an internal panicking mess. He wasn't ready for this type of fight. He wasn't ready to the possible dangers that would come with a mere exam. Tadeo, always the one with the cooler head, would need to take charge. Izuku had the heart of a hero, a true hero. Tadeo knew that no one else but Izuku would ever be as pure as he was, but Izuku just wasn't a fighter right now. He was just a kid. _They_ were just kids. Tadeo grabbed Izuku and began pulling him up and away from the machine. Tadeo had made it his goal to get Izuku through the exam, but his brother's safety would always come before his ambitions.

"S-stop!"

"Are you mad?!"

" _Stop!"_ Izuku yelled, this time with more force as he rung himself from Tadeo's grip. The taller boy whirled around, wondering what could've possibly gotten into the small boy's mind until he saw it. The giant metal being had struck the street and thrown up large amounts of debris as well as topped several buildings. It wasn't a surprise that someone was caught in the wreck.

It was that girl once again, the one who kept Izuku from tripping. Her gravity Quirk didn't seem to be working on the large cinderblock lying over her leg. She had been caught right in the strike, just barely remaining outside the massive crater caved into the street. Izuku, his mind having stopped the moment he saw the machine, was able to remember one single statement.

 _"_ _I just think it'd have been a bad omen if you tripped, you know?"_ she had told Izuku at the gates when he'd tripped over his own legs. At the time, he'd thought that she was a really nice girl. Tadeo even thought he had a small crush.

He watched her claw at the first with her bare hands, her trembling arms just barely able to prop herself up slightly. She would not be able to free herself in time, not unless she used her Quirk yet she _didn't_ and that damn machine was looking right at her. Slowly, it drew its right arm back and positioned itself slightly over the girl. The massive shadow befell them all.

Tadeo watched in amazement as the outlines of pure red volatile energy outlined Izuku's veins all across his body. His amazement soon turned into the form of a proud grin. Pushing past Izuku, he gave him a quick pat on the back and yelled back. "About time!"

Izuku himself barely registered as Tadeo shot forwards with impossible speed for a regular human being. The machine struck, the giant fist launching forwards like a massive piston. The girl trapped under the concrete debris screamed and curled up into a fetal position. Yet there was no massive explosion of impact, just the small cackle of electricity.

 **[Shield: (-56/s) 2378/4000]**

 **[Warning: Shield Stability Compromised]**

Above her stood Tadeo, his feet planted into the ground and both hands raised with the blue aura of energy wrapped around his body like a cocoon, this cocoon of blue which withheld the massive strike. The giant metal fist pressed against the barrier, pressuring Tadeo to his knees as he slowly collapsed under the heavy weight of over one hundred tons of metal and steel. Whatever this boy's shield was, it could only withstand so much.

" ** _IZUKU!"_** he roared under the pressure and in an instant, there was a flash of light through the sky. Like a graceful bullet, Izuku launched into through air. The crater he left from his leap formed a spider web of damage into the street and his flight formed the core of a sonic boom around him. His clothing ripped all around his limbs as the red energy surrounded his arms and legs.

 _Clench your asshole tight and scream from the bottom of your heart…_

 **"** **SMASH!"** Izuku roared back, his small fist surrounded by red smashed across the machine's head, blowing back the entire metal plating. Gears and plating shattered as the machine's head caved in. The red eyes flickered out instantly and the shockwave of Izuku's attack could be felt all across the city. The fist that pressed down onto Tadeo was torn back as the machine fell backwards onto the street, parts flinging off as it went all the way down. The girl they would later learn to be Ochaco Uraraka watched in amazement.

 _The Midoriya brothers have arrived, and not even hell or heaven above could stop them now._

 **[Request Update]**

 **[Loading Statistics]**

 **[Delta Operator]:**

 **[Health… 736/800 (92%)]**

 **[Shield: (+7/s) 2378/4000 (59.45%)]**

 **[Combat (t-1): Stun]**

 **[Soldier (t-3): Blast, Grenade, Handgun]**

 **[Inventor (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Hunter (t-0): N/A]**

 **[Machine Status (t-6): Production in Progress]**

* * *

 **AN: The basics of understanding the Statistics is simple.**

 **Health is basically his HP put into numerical perspective. As you can see, he took damage from his endeavors within the Exam, but not from direct attacks. If he were then to keep taking small scratches to the point that it would drain his HP to 0, then logically he should die, correct? That is where the issue of damage distribution is introduced. Every story with even a slight concept similar to this, which is normally referred to as "The Gamer", normally doesn't delve into this. There are a few which do a swell job though. As for me, this is actually brought into attention in a future chapter as part of the story.**

 **Shield is basically an aura of blue energy in the shape of a cocoon. As introduced in this chapter, it can take very heavy strikes and still be active. In the actual game Armory and Machine, you only get 50+ shield points per upgrade. Even 1,000 points was hard to get. I did decided to give Tadeo 4,000 not in hopes of making him this OP god of war but because his**

 **In Armory and Machine, the mobile game had four pathways to unlock combat skills. For each pathway, you had to unlock the current skill offered to proceed to the next one with increasingly growing cost of something called Material which is represented by the Atomic Material The current attacks listened under Combat and Soldier in the last Statistics Update are indeed real offensive attacks within the game. I did not however give him the attacks such as Bite which precedes Stun. I don't think I could really incorporate a scene where Tadeo would ever need to bite someone so I just didn't add it.**

 **Most aspects of The Machine which were explained early in the chapter are in direct correlation to the mechanics of the game. There are indeed four productions The Machine is capable of within the game, and you can produce machines known as Workers at The Armory. There is never a given description of what these Workers appear as, so I had to visualize them myself.**

 **Also, yes Officer Fumihiro is dead.**

 **Concerning the last scene, I always did find the "clench your arse" statement a bit... ass clenching worthy? It's a weird statement that the real story included, but I do suppose it fits the all around feeling.**

 **As always, I hope to see you all next chapter.**


End file.
